Home for Christmas
by yure-chan
Summary: A KakaIru X'mas fic. Christmas is meant for friends and love ones to get together. But Iruka is spending Christmas without his love one this year. Or so it seems. After all, Christmas is always full of surprises and it has one in store for Iruka too.
1. Chapter 1: Deck the Halls

**A/N: Merry Christmas to one and all. This is a KakaIru X'mas fic and dedicated to all those who have been reviewing my other fics. Wishing all of you the best in this festive season and may you have a wonderful new year ahead. ****To DevilishDeity and XxxblackpearlxxX: Um yeah, I promised you a fic. I didn't forget. But I don't have any ideas for now. So, take this fic as the first installment! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I would like to say, no, I don't own anything other than the plot. Kakashi, Iruka and all other characters are all properties of Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Deck the Halls

=-=-=-=

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
It's the season to be jolly  
And be thankful for all that we have  
All the lights and decorations  
Put up in the anticipation  
Of the joyful celebration  
That's on its way  
We're counting the days  
'Til it's time for Christmas day_

_On the streets there's children laughing  
People smile as they are passing  
Christmas time is here, our waiting is done  
Wishing it could last forever  
Not just twelve days in December  
Through the year let's try to remember  
That special way  
That everyone feels  
It's the magic of Christmas day_

=-=-=-=

Iruka stared out of the window and watched as the snow flakes floated down, covering the white streets of Konoha. Children were out having a little snowball war against each other. A small smile formed on the tanned face as Iruka recalled the last time when he played in the snow like that. He had been so young and carefree then. But now, it seems that the world weigh on his shoulders.

He rubbed his finger against the window, tracing a pattern on the fogged glass, ignoring the sounds and laughter all around him in the room.

He was lonely.

The feeling perhaps wouldn't have been that blatantly obvious if it had been a few years ago. But now, it seems unbearable. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, bringing him out of his musings.

"What are you thinking about, Iruka?" Kurenai smiled. Iruka shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. Isn't the snow beautiful?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Reminiscing?"

Iruka laughed softly. "I guess." He brought his gaze back outside the window and watched the white fluff decorating the pavement. "It brings back memories."

Kurenai smiled at the fond look on the chunin's face. She turned to look out of the window as well.

"There aren't many people out on the streets."

Iruka nodded in agreement. "It's too cold, I think. Most people would just prefer to stay home and prepare for the celebration."

"Are you missing him?" Kurenai asked quietly.

Iruka did not answer. He continued staring out of the window. But when the older woman turned to look at him, the downcast expression on the chunin's face was enough to tell her the answer.

"He will be back, Iruka."

"I know." Iruka whispered, a little unsure of his own answer. A loud voice broke into their quiet conversation, steering him away from his own thoughts.

"Hey, Iruka, come over and help us to set up the Christmas tree. Damn! There are so many things to do before the party tonight." Anko scowled.

Iruka laughed softly and walked over to his friend, carefully avoiding the decoration pieces, streamers and boxes crowding around the small living room. Kurenai shook her head and followed after him.

They made quick work of the tree, setting it up nicely in a corner and donning all the ornaments on it. When the star was set right at the top of the tree, Anko grinned and flicked the switch, lighting up the little piece of greenery.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura gushed. Ino squealed and held up the mistletoe.

"So where will this go?"

A few of them blushed and Anko howled with laughter. "There's three pieces of it. Place one at the main entrance, another at the kitchen entrance and the third at the bathroom entrance!"

"Why bathroom?" Izumo blinked.

"Ah…… You know, when there's a crowd, people are bound to queue to use the washroom. So that's where the traffic will be as well." Anko gave a feral grin.

Kurenai frowned. "That's ridiculous. Don't listen to her. Just put up the third one by the window."

"Let me help." Kiba grabbed one of the mistletoe and headed to the kitchen area. Naruto picked up the other and moved over to the designated window.

Iruka smiled softly as he plopped down on the couch. It was nice, seeing everyone work together like that to deck up the place for the Christmas party that night. And it had been nice of Kurenai to volunteer her apartment for the party for all their close friends and students to gather and enjoy the festive night.

But there was just something missing.

A voice at the entrance made everyone jerked and looked up. Tsunade entered the apartment with her ever faithful assistant behind her.

"So, everything set for tonight's party?" The Hokage looked around at the cluttered area. All of them nodded.

"Well, I've brought the beer and sake. And I've brought Shizune to help out too. So, let's finish up the last bits and get the food ready!"

All of them cheered. Iruka got up from the couch and helped Shizune and Kurenai store the alcohol into the fridge. As he took the bottles from the blond lady, Tsunade gave him a sad smile. Iruka returned a smile of his own before heading into the kitchen.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas

Chapter 2: All I want for Christmas

=-=-=-=

_If there were no presents  
Waiting on Santa's sleigh  
What would I wish for Christmas  
And if Frosty the Snowman  
Were melting away  
I would pray for hope and unity  
On Christmas day _

_If I had one wish for Christmas  
There would be joy  
And peace here on earth  
If I had one wish for Christmas this year  
We would all come together as one_

_You know it ain't about  
All those material things (no no)  
What you've gotta think about  
Is the love Christmas brings (yeah)_

=-=-=-=

The decorations were all done. All of them sat down in front of the Christmas tree, taking a rest and watching the twinkling of the lights.

"What are your wishes this Christmas?" Anko asked absently. All of them turned to look at her before a small smile formed on some faces.

"I wish that Konoha will not face anymore troublesome matters and that I will win in the next lottery strike." Tsunade grinned. A few of them snickered.

"I wish Tsunade-sama will start to take her work seriously." Shizune muttered. More snickers and a glare from the Hokage herself.

"I wish that Orochimaru will get killed by some lame excuses and fall into the deepest depths of hell." Anko cursed. Ino, who was sitting beside her, shivered a little at the killing intent. The others around her shifted further away.

"That doesn't sound right for a Christmas wish, Anko." Kotetsu grunted. Anko scowled.

"Who cares? That's my wish for this year and every year until he dies."

"I wish that I can become Hokage soon." Naruto smirked. A few snorts came from his friends around him. Tsunade scowled.

"That will be a long time off, brat."

"Keep dreaming, Naruto. It may come to pass faster in your dreams." Kiba snickered.

"I will prove it to you!" Naruto retorted. At that, the two engaged in a glaring competition.

"I wish that life isn't so troublesome." Shikamaru lamented as he folded his arms behind his head and lay down on the carpet, effectively ignoring his two childish friends.

"Everything is troublesome for you, Shikamaru. I sometimes wonder if your existence is troublesome to you as well." Kiba chortled, finally breaking the eye contact with the Kyuubi boy in favour of poking fun at his lazy friend.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Shikamaru answered absently. His friends grimaced and all of them decided not to say anymore.

"I wish to improve my medical skills." Sakura nodded determinedly. A few soft cheers encouraged her. Tsunade clapped her on her back and Shizune smiled.

"That's an easy wish to fulfill. Just read more and practice more." Tsunade chuckled.

"I wish that I will get to understand people on a different level." Sai stared at the tree in wonder.

All jaws dropped. Then a few pitying glances were cast his way as others turned amused.

"I'm sure you will be able to, Sai." Sakura tried to suppress her laughter and elbowed Naruto who looked like he was going to burst out laughing any moment.

"I will be glad to help you, Sai-kun." Ino smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"And if she can't, Anko nee-chan is always here to teach you!" Anko clapped down hard on the ex-Root ANBU's back. Sai coughed a little from the impact.

"I wish that I will be able to eat barbeque everyday with my team." Choji slurped at the thought of food. Shikamaru and Ino cringed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ino gagged.

"Poor Asuma. He's going to need to take on more missions." Shikamaru muttered.

"I wish there are more interesting missions to take on. Then Akamaru and I can develop our skills more." Kiba grinned widely.

"And yeah, you can consider marrying your dear little dog too." Izumo snorted.

"Hinata, what about you?" Naruto turned to the Hyuuga, who immediately blushed a beet red.

"I…… I wish that we can all gather like this every year." The girl said softly.

"What did she say?" Izumo tried to move closer to listen.

"I can't hear her." Anko scowled.

"Someone repeat it!" Tsunade shouted.

"She said that she wish we can all gather like this every year!" Kiba hollowed.

There was silence. All of them nodded uncertainly. It sounded like a big irony, considering all of them were shinobi, whose lives are being placed on the line every single day. Being able to see each other the next day is already considered a blessing. No one dares to think such a long way ahead. And then, Kotetsu broke into a smile.

"Come on, we've got to be more positive. I'm sure we all can." At that, everyone brightened up a little and grinned enthusiastically. After all, festive season isn't a time to think about dark thoughts, but positive futures.

"Shino, tell us about yours." Kiba turned to his teammate.

"I wish the sky isn't so big, so that one doesn't have to feel so lonely living under it." Shino said in his low voice.

Naruto and Kiba cringed at the melancholic tone.

"Shouldn't have asked him." Kiba shifted uncomfortably.

Naruto scooted away to sit further away from the bug user. "He's so dark."

"I wish that there are more chocolates, sweets and lovely things in the coming year." Kotetsu said dreamily. Izumo snorted.

"Stop daydreaming. For me, I would wish that life wouldn't be so hectic in the upcoming year." The chunin stared up at the ceiling.

"Now who's the one daydreaming?" Kotetsu shot him a dry look.

"Kurenai and Iruka haven't shared theirs yet. Tell us!" Tsunade commanded.

"I wish that Asuma will just stop smoking in front of me and that he will not be late to help out in the preparation for the party later." Kurenai sighed exasperatedly. The others in the room tried to suppress their amusement. It was a well-known fact that Asuma tends to stay away from troublesome matters and one of them is to help prepare for a major party.

"Iruka-sensei, what about you?" Naruto turned to the academy teacher who was smiling at Kurenai's statement.

Iruka turned to regard his former student for a while before looking away with a small smile.

"I wish Kakashi would come home safely from every mission. That's my only wish for this year and every year."

The room turned silent. Naruto and Sakura exchanged knowing glances. Kakashi had been three days overdue in returning from his mission and it shouldn't have been too much of a concern, since there could be a delay somewhere. But there haven't been any messages from the jounin and his team for the last few days and they were beginning to worry.

And on top of that, the two teens knew that Kakashi had promised to be home for the celebration and the academy teacher had been looking forward to spending Christmas with his silver-haired boyfriend. But now, without any news or updates from Kakashi and his jounin teammates, it was no wonder that Iruka is getting onto the edge of anxiety.

Naruto grasped his sensei's shoulder in a comforting grip.

"Your wish will come true, Iruka-sensei." The teen gave him a broad grin. Iruka nodded, his mood lightening up a little at the assurance. Tsunade smiled and broke the tense silence that hung in the air after Iruka's statement.

"Alright, let's get the food ready. The rest of the people should be coming soon!" The blond lady stood from her position on the floor and started to push her subordinates to begin their work.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Dinner

Chapter 3: Christmas Dinner

=-=-=-=

_Pine cones and Holly Berries  
__Popcorn for you, apples for me  
__Red striped candy, nut cracker handy  
__Kettle a-bubbleing hot as can be.  
__  
Snow clouds hang low and threatening  
__Maybe in won't, praying it may  
__The brightest fireplace glows in every face  
__Waiting for Christmas day._

_There'll be walk-a-round songs and__ talk-a-round songs  
__Songs of the inn and stable.  
__There'll be morning time songs and evening time songs  
__And grace at every table.  
__And Jingle bells will jingle all the way all day._

=-=-=-=

Kurenai brought the bowl of pasta sauce from the kitchen. She smiled and for a moment felt envious of Kakashi. Of all the chefs in her kitchen, Iruka was the only one who could really cook well. Or rather, he was the only one doing all the cooking in the kitchen. The others were just offering him assistance in cutting, mixing, stirring and serving.

"Can someone please bring the meat pie out? It's done cooking and I need the stove for the cake." Iruka called. Sakura immediately hurried up to help him move the pie away.

"Where am I supposed to put this?" Ino frowned as she held the fruit salad in her hands. The buffet table was already full.

"Asuma has gone to get some more tables. Just leave it by the kitchen counter or the coffee table first."

Two figures came barraging through the door, stunning every single person in the room.

"I'm first!" Gai beamed as he balanced two square tables on his shoulders.

Lee came up right behind him, struggling to keep his tables from toppling over. "I'm second! Gai-sensei, looks like I have to train harder to beat you the next time."

"Of course, Lee. Make full use of the springtime of your youth to do your best. Train harder. Work harder. One day, you will be as good as me."

"Thank you, Gai-sensei. I will do my best."

"Can the two of you just move? You are blocking the doorway." An irritated voice came from outside the door.

"I apologize, Neji-kun. I was not considerate enough to think about your inconvenience. That is an oversight on my part and I'm sorry!" Lee bowed politely.

Neji felt a twitch in his forehead. "Just move!"

Tsunade settled back on the couch and scowled. Kurenai shook her head tiredly. "Just place the tables here. Thank you for your help, Gai." Ino snickered.

Neji and Lee helped to setup the tables as Gai dashed out of the room again. Kurenai blinked. Asuma and Ten Ten entered moments later with chairs in their arms.

"Where did Gai go?" Kurenai walked over to the door and looked out. Asuma dislodged the portable chairs from his arms and set them against the wall by the door.

"There are two more tables downstairs. He's picking it up."

"Oh."

"Anything else that needs my help?" Ten Ten beamed at the older kunoichi.

"Yes. Go to the kitchen and help them to bring all the food out."

"Roger that!" The weapons specialist smiled and headed towards the area where wonderful smells were wafting from.

=-=-=-=

"God. No wonder Kakashi doesn't eat out with us anymore. He has such a wonderful chef at home to cook for him." Asuma gaped at the dishes laid out at the buffet line. Iruka blushed when the shinobi around him nodded in agreement.

"That lucky bastard." Tsunade muttered.

"Damn. I should have courted Iruka when he was single." Anko groused. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about my three meals every day. Perhaps it isn't too late to court him now." Iruka glanced at her warily.

"Watch your speech, Anko. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Iruka grunted.

The purple haired kunoichi grinned. "Are you worried about something here, Ruka-chan? Don't worry. Every one of us here is tight-lipped. Come home with me. We won't tell Kakashi." The jounin couldn't resist teasing the academy teacher. Iruka blush a beet red.

"Shut up." Iruka growled under his breath. Anko snickered. Izumo and Kotetsu burst out laughing.

"Oh ho! Am I missing out on something?" A boisterous voice came from the front door. Everyone turned their attention from the sumptuous spread towards the source of the voice.

"Jiraiya! What's the point in coming now when we are all done with the work?" Tsunade scowled.

"To eat, to enjoy and to celebrate Christmas." The older nin grinned. "I didn't come empty handed. I've brought wine! And the best of it. Bet you didn't think of that, Tsunade." The white-haired man said smugly.

"Well, you are forgiven." Tsunade's eyes sparkled at the sight of more alcohol.

"Iruka, you can go ahead and take a shower if you want. You've brought a change of clothes, didn't you?" The red-eyed kunoichi turned her attention from the two sannin's conversation.

"Yes." Iruka smiled. "I will just take a quick one."

"Sure. Just go ahead." Kurenai pushed the younger chunin towards the bathroom before turning to the rest. "Alright, now that everything's cleaned up and ready, you can all set your presents under the Christmas tree!"

Kurenai sighed as she watched the teens clambered around, trying to set their presents down neatly. Someone snaked an arm around her waist and she leaned into the warmth.

"I sure hope Kakashi is alright. It doesn't matter if he doesn't make it back in time. As long as he's safe, I think Iruka would be more than happy."

"Iruka's unhappy?" Asuma smiled. Kurenai glared at him and swatted his arm.

"Of course. No one has heard from Kakashi or his team. Iruka's worried out of his mind." The kunoichi fumed at her boyfriend's insensitivity.

"Ah…… Maybe I should go leave a note for Santa Claus at the chimney and ask him to bring Kakashi back to Iruka, put in a box, wrapped up in a bow, safe and sound." Asuma chuckled.

"Will you be serious?" Kurenai stepped away from the man and glowered. Then something struck her and she grabbed the other jounin's arm. "You know something right? About Kakashi? Is he back?"

"No, not that I've heard of or seen." Asuma stated matter-of-factly. "But I believe he will be back. It's just a matter of when."

Kurenai eyed him suspiciously. "I am very sure that you are up to something and you are not telling me. Speak! What is it?"

"You will know, dear." Asuma gave a smirk and walked away, leaving the kunoichi befuddled and wondering at the meaning behind those words.

=-=-=-=

Asuma slipped into the mission room. He had managed to leave Kurenai's house while she was busy entertaining the guests who were arriving just then. Well, of course he had something up. But he wasn't going to tell anyone. That would spoil the surprise they had meant to give.

There were only two chunin on duty and they looked like they were going to end their shift soon. That was understood. After all, it was the festive season and Tsunade had allowed her mission desk workers to close early and head home for their own celebration.

Asuma plopped down on the cushion seat near the entrance and glanced at the clock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and read the message on it. He grinned.

'_About time.'_

He pulled a magazine from the rack and started reading. The two chunin kept throwing curious glances in his direction, but did not bother with him, since he wasn't giving them any problems.

Half an hour passed and Asuma glanced up again with a frown on his face.

'_It should be anytime now. But I don't see anyone.'_

And as if to answer his thoughts, a figure burst into the mission room, followed by three others.

Asuma stood from his seat and did not wait for any of them to say a word before he started ushering the puzzled figures out.

"Come on, we've got somewhere to be at. Iruka needs some cheering up. He's missing his sweet little lover."

=-=-=-=


	4. Chapter 4: Lonely This Christmas

Chapter 4: Lonely This Christmas

=-=-=-=

_White Christmas and I'm blue  
Like fireworks with no fuse  
Christmas without you  
The fireplace keeps burning and my thoughts keep turning  
The pages of memories of time spent with you  
Old Christmas songs we knew and used to make love to  
Make it hard to get used to Christmas without you_

Christmas without you  
White Christmas and I'm blue  
I love you I miss you  
So sad but so true  
Christmas without you  
Like a mystery with no clues  
Like fireworks with no fuse

_Christmas without you  
The sweetest gift I know would be if the new snow  
Could fall on your footsteps on this Christmas eve  
The most joyous Christmas if luck could be with us  
Would be if Saint Nicholas brought you home to me_

=-=-=-=

Iruka smiled at the half-drunk group of shinobi scattered around the living room, playing cards and eating their dinner. The group of teenagers, who were yet of drinking age huddled in another corner, exchanging small talks in between munches. He held the glass of white wine in his hand as he turned towards the window.

It was dark and quiet out on the streets of Konoha with most people staying in at home celebrating the festival with families and friends. He couldn't help, but feel again the emptiness in his heart that had been plaguing him since Kakashi had failed to return at the designated time.

Everyone is together with their loved ones on this beautiful festive season. But yet, he was all alone. Iruka was sure that his will not be coming home anytime soon.

"Iruka, aren't you going to eat something?" Kurenai came up beside him. Iruka shook his head.

"Later. I'm not hungry yet."

"It's not good to drink on an empty stomach." Kurenai frowned.

"I know. It's not too much anyway; I'm just on my second glass." The chunin gave her a reassuring smile. "I will eat something later."

Kurenai nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder, standing beside him in silence.

"Where's Asuma-sensei?" Iruka finally broke the awkwardness. Kurenai shrugged.

"Who knows? I haven't seen him since an hour ago. Perhaps he had forgotten something and headed home, or he's having his smoking chain downstairs."

Iruka chuckled. Kurenai laughed. And then, someone called for the ruby-eyed kunoichi. The jounin gave Iruka another firm pat on the shoulder before leaving him to continue his gaze out of the window.

=-=-=-=

Iruka watched the soft snow covering the ground outside. A smile found its way up to Iruka's lips. He wasn't lying when he told Kurenai that the snow brought back memories. In fact, the snow reminds him of Kakashi. It was the only witness when Kakashi first stole that kiss off him two Christmases ago. It was the only spectator when they whispered their love to each other on that cold winter night.

He took a sip out of his glass as he smiled at the warm memories of the events that transpired which eventually brought the two of them together.

He and Kakashi hadn't spoken much ever since their conflict over the jounin's nomination of Naruto and his team for the chunin exams. And their cold standing towards each other had lasted until the Christmas party three years ago. That had been the first time they had spoken after Sasuke's defection, Naruto's departure and Sakura's new training regime.

Iruka had somehow felt that the jounin had been affected by the disbanding of Team Seven and had taken the initiative to talk to him when he found Kakashi moping at the corner of the room during the Christmas party at Anko's house. Kakashi clearly wasn't interested in the party and had only attended because his friends had dragged him along.

They hadn't dwelled on long in their conversation, because Kakashi had obviously been bored out of his mind and left the celebration half way through. But after the Christmas that year, the jounin had taken on a friendlier disposition towards Iruka and their status quickly elevated from mere acquaintances to friends. And it was only half a year through their friendship that Kakashi officially courted the younger chunin.

Iruka still remembers with fondness all the dates that the jounin had brought him on and the little things that the older man did, like bringing him his lunch, making sure he was well-rested and giving him random gifts. All those little acts of love were etched deeply into his heart and mind and whenever he thought about it, he would find himself loving Kakashi a little more.

They had eventually gotten together on the Christmas that year. It hadn't been planned. Perhaps it had been by a mere twist of fate that threw the two of them onto the same path and made them see each other as more than friends.

As usual, Kakashi had left the Christmas party early and Iruka had left shortly after. When he stepped out from Genma's house, he had been surprised to find the silver-haired jounin waiting for him on the streets.

They had shared a silent walk back to the younger's man apartment when it started snowing. Iruka had been shivering from the cold, because he had apparently forgotten his jacket and Kakashi immediately shed his own to offer to the chunin. When Iruka had put it on gratefully, the older man had leaned forward and stole the very first kiss off the academy teacher.

And that kiss under the snow had sealed their love to this day.

Iruka stared at the streets just a little way off – the place where they had exchanged their first kiss and made their first proclamation of their love for each other. He smiled sadly and felt his heart sank a little.

Kakashi had been with him on the Christmas the year after that. And had promised to be here this year too. But, it was plaintively obvious that the jounin isn't going to make it back in time for the celebrations. Iruka doesn't need that either. He just hoped that his lover would return home safely. It just doesn't sound too promising when he hadn't heard from the older man in days.

Iruka closed his eyes and muttered a soft prayer. _'Kashi, please come home soon.'_

=-=-=-=

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Celebrate Me Home

**A/N: In case anyone of you is wondering, nope, I don't write all those songs. Those songs belongs to their rightful song writers, composers, singers, producers, etc. And yes, they are all Christmas songs. Anyway, it's X'mas Eve. So, Merry Christmas, everyone. Best wishes for the festive season and may your joy multiplies. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Celebrate Me Home

=-=-=-=

_If I get home before midnight  
While you're still sleeping tight  
I'll take you in my arms and there you'll stay  
If I get home on Christmas day_

Writing letters everyday  
Never really seem to say  
The way I feel deep in this heart of mine  
Thought I'm half a world away  
If we're patient and we pray  
Know I'll get my chance with you this time

If I get home on Christmas day  
I won't need soft words to say  
I'll miss you and I can stay a while  
You'll see it in my eyes and when I smile

If I get home before midnight  
While you're still sleeping tight  
I'll take you in my arms and there you'll stay  
If I get home on Christmas day

=-=-=-=

Iruka was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not hear the gasps of surprises and the suppressed laughter and giggles in the room. He was only brought back to reality when a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

His grip on the glass almost lax and he jumped slightly when a warm and sturdy body pressed against him and a gust of hot air breathe down his neck. A hand closed over the one he was using to hold the glass, tightening his grasp on the fragile piece of crockery.

"Did you miss me?" An all too familiar voice whispered into his ear.

The chunin stilled. Was he imagining it? Had he been thinking about Kakashi so much that he was beginning to imagine that the jounin was really with him? Perhaps he should start arranging for a reality check with the psychologist after Christmas. Too vivid imaginations aren't good for an academy teacher.

He turned slightly to look over his shoulder. And the moment his eyes met the person behind him, he felt his world spinning and his breath hitching.

"Kashi?"

"The one and only." The older man smiled, his single eye crinkled up into an arc.

There was a moment of silence as Iruka tried to recover his senses and making sure that this isn't all part of his overactive imagination at work or a genjutsu cast by Kurenai to comfort him.

"Oh my god. You are back. I've missed you." Iruka whispered as he turned around to face Kakashi and threw his arms around the jounin's neck. "I haven't heard from you in days. I was getting so worried." He mumbled into the older man's shoulder.

"Sorry." Kakashi pulled his lover closer and rubbed his back tenderly. "We have to withhold communication for a while due to some troubles. But everything's alright now."

Iruka pulled back slightly to examine his tired boyfriend. Kakashi apparently just came back from the mission. He was still dressed in his uniform, stained with blood and dirt and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Iruka reached up and traced the masked jaw. He frowned.

"Are you injured?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Nope. Just some minor scratches and bruises. Nothing serious." Iruka smiled.

"You should have gone home and rest. Why did you come over?" Iruka smiled and his finger wiped away the trace of dirt on the exposed area below the jounin's right eye.

"Well, Asuma came to the mission room with a message that said we are to head over here the moment we return. And we were told that it was an order." Kakashi chuckled. "Can't go against an order, can I?"

Iruka grinned and buried his face on the broad shoulders, not minding the dirt and grime that decorated the green vest.

A dry cough from somewhere behind the jounin reminded Iruka that they were not alone. Iruka blushed as he pulled away. But Kakashi merely kept his arms on his lover's waist and turned around slightly to regard the crowd that was looking at them, with mild irritation in his single eye.

"Well, looks like everyone's here now." Asuma smirked. "Except for the lack of a box and a ribbon, I think my note got across to Santa Claus pretty well and he brought Kakashi back to you, Iruka."

Iruka blinked dumbly as Kurenai elbowed the bearded jounin.

"Don't mind him, Iruka." Kurenai smiled. "So, now that your source of worry has returned, I supposed you've got the appetite to eat something as well? And I'm sure these jounin who had just returned from the mission are hungry as well. So, we should all tuck in, shouldn't we?" The kunoichi looked at Iruka with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You bet." Genma's voice came from somewhere among the crowd. "We have been surviving on ration bars for those weeks we were out on the mission. It's time for some real food."

"Hell right. For once, there's something that I actually agree with Genma on." Raidou's groan was heard. "It's a torture having just ration bars to eat."

Yamato's laugh was heard. "And to think yesterday, you guys were complaining that there were no ration bars left."

"That's because we have been going on without food for two days. Damn. I'm sure going to help myself now." Iruka finally spotted the honey-haired jounin by the buffet line, stacking up food on his own plate. Behind him, Yamato and Raidou were shaking their heads in exasperation.

Iruka pulled his boyfriend over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat him down. "Stay here, I will get you some food." The jounin nodded as he removed his flak jacket and placed it aside. Then he closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall, for some overdue rest.

=-=-=-=

Naruto strode over to his team leader with a grin. Sakura followed closely behind.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi-sensei." The two greeted, a little too cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, brats. And I know what you are going to ask next. No, your presents are not with me." Kakashi peeked an eye open and smiled at his two charges.

Naruto frowned. "Then where is it?"

"Naruto, can't you see I just got back from a mission. Perhaps you should be directing this question to Iruka instead." Kakashi groaned just as the chunin came back with a drink and a plate of food in his hand.

"No, Naruto. Don't ask me. You are not getting your present until Christmas day itself. Same goes for you too, Sakura." Iruka smiled. "Now, perhaps you should go join your friends and leave Kakashi some quiet time for his meal."

Naruto was about to protest but his teammate wisely pulled him away. "Of course, sensei. Enjoy your dinner." The pink-haired kunoichi gave the two men a wink before dragging the blond boy to the other corner of the room.

"That was a quick one you pulled." Kakashi smiled at the chunin, amused. "My, seems like you really miss me then, since you can't wait to get the two of them to leave us alone."

"Shut up." Iruka blushed. "Who in the hell doesn't know that you don't eat when there are others staring at you? I'm just saving you the agony of having only the chance to stare at your food while Naruto start narrating to you all the stories that you missed while you were away. And I dare say that's going to take the entire night."

"So, I should thank you for chasing them away then?" Kakashi grinned. Then he reached up and pulled the chunin down on his lap, almost making Iruka lose his grip on the food and drinks in his hands. He nuzzled the tanned neck as he took the drink from the younger man's hand and spoke. "This place isn't exactly private either. Anywhere I can really go and enjoy my dinner in peace?"

Iruka laughed at his boyfriend's quirk. "I don't suppose Kurenai will mind if we use her study room."

"Oh?" Kakashi winked at him. "Study room? Do you suppose we can use her bedroom instead?"

Iruka blushed again and stood up, swatting lightly at the older man's head before pulling him up from the seat and leading him down the dimly lit corridor to one of the rooms.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Warm and Fuzzy Time of Year

**A/N: Merry X'mas to one and all. Thank you everyone for reviewing this fic. May you have a blessed Christmas and a wonderful new year!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Warm and Fuzzy Time of Year

=-=-=-=

_I'll be home for Christmas  
__You can count on me  
__Please have snow and mistletoe  
__A__nd presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me  
__Where the love light gleams  
__I'll be home for Christmas  
__If only in my dreams_

=-=-=-=

The couple nestled in the small couch in the study room. Iruka relaxed against the older man as a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He chewed slowly on the spaghetti – one of the few mouthfuls of food that the jounin had been feeding to him the entire night – and a small smile formed on his face.

After weeks of missing each other, it felt nice to revel in the warmth again. Especially when it is on a cold winter night. They sat quietly, just enjoying the presence of each other.

A fork prodded on the plate Iruka held in his hand and he watched in amusement as the cutlery moved around the food in plate.

"Don't be choosy about your food, Kashi." Iruka poked the gloved hand.

"I'm not." Kakashi muttered as he continued to explore the variety of delicacies in front of him. "I'm just looking for something……. Ah! Found it!"

Iruka laughed at the triumphant tone. But when the fork moved towards him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"This is nice. You should try it too." Kakashi shoved the forkful of food into the chunin's mouth. Iruka had to shift back a little to prevent himself from choking from the sudden action.

"Give me some warning the next time." Iruka mock glare at the older man as he munched on the food. Kakashi laughed.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kakashi put a piece of turkey into his mouth.

"Of course. I'm the one who cooked it." Iruka grinned smugly, before his warm brown eyes softened in affection. "But Kashi, stop feeding food to me. You should be eating more. Didn't Yamato say that you guys haven't been eating in the last two days?"

Kakashi shrugged. "He is just exaggerating. We did eat some berries and fruits on our way back. Not much. But it's enough to keep us alive." Kakashi looked at his younger lover with a playful smirk. "And I heard you hadn't eaten anything the whole night. And you are just watching me eat now. Can't let that pass, can I? I have to make sure that my boyfriend is well-fed."

Iruka blushed as he snuggled in closer to the other man. "I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

Kakashi nodded in amusement. "I'm sure you can."

"I mean it, Kashi." Iruka closed his eyes as he murmured. "I will survive well enough."

"Of course." Kakashi replied good-naturedly. Iruka's eyes snapped open. He swore he heard the mirth in the other man's tone. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi shoved a piece of fish into his mouth instead.

"Come now, eat up." Kakashi gave him a soft smile, and Iruka forgot all about his irritations towards the other man's obvious teasing.

"So, what made you decide to come? You never like these parties." Iruka said as he munched on the food.

"I told you it was an order."

"Like I would really believe you would follow that kind of an order, especially when it's not from the Hokage herself." Iruka laughed. Kakashi snorted.

Then, his eye softened as he gazed at the tanned chunin. "Asuma said you weren't happy the entire night and ask me to at least come over and take a look at you before heading home."

"And how did he know you guys were coming back?" Iruka traced the back of the jounin's gloved hand.

"I got Pakkun to send a message back hours before we arrived back in Konoha. He couldn't find Tsunade-sama, but he met Asuma at the mission room, so he handed the message to him. Asuma said he would convey the message to Tsunade-sama. I didn't expect him to have something else planned. He was waiting for us in the mission room when we came back and he just dragged us here."

"Would you come if he hadn't asked you to?" Iruka glanced at the jounin imploringly.

Kakashi pondered for a moment. Then he smiled. "I would come and walk you home."

Iruka blushed and snuggled closer to the jounin. "Thank you, Kashi."

Kakashi hummed approval and pulled the younger man closer, soaking in that short moment of bliss.

"Hey now, you two. The world doesn't just revolve around you. Can you get out of your fairytale world and start joining the party over here?" Jiraiya voice came through the door of the study room, the slurring of the words clearing showing that he had a drop too many. Cheers from the other shinobi were heard.

Iruka sighed. Kakashi snorted. Just when they were getting into the mood of bonding, after having not seen each other for weeks, Jiraiya just had to spoil it. Kakashi finished up the remaining food on the plate and chomped on it as he pulled up his mask.

Taking the plate from his younger lover's hand and dumping it into the bin in the room, he stood up and pulled Iruka with him.

"Let's entertain them for a while and then we can head home."

Iruka laughed and followed the jounin as he moved towards the door, out to the living area where most of the shinobi were partying, drunk from all the alcohol and enjoying the mood of the festive season. Just before they stepped out of the study room, Iruka tugged on Kakashi's arm and stopped him from going any further.

Kakashi turned to look at the younger man, his single eye spelling out amusement and confusion. Without a word, Iruka reached up to pull down the mask, before he placed a tender kiss on the chapped lips.

"Welcome home, love."

Kakashi gave a feral grin, before he moved and pulled the younger man back to the couch. Iruka blinked.

"Kashi?"

"Their entertainment can wait. Right now, I have my own entertainment to enjoy." A smirk was all the warning that the younger man got before the other's lips closed in on his.

'_I'm home, Ruka.'_

=-=-=-=

Kakashi trailed into the living area with a satisfied smirk, which was evident even through his mask. Behind him, Iruka followed, fingers entwined with the older man's and his face flushed. Raidou blinked at the couple before him.

"Uh…… Iruka, are you alright?"

Iruka watched him for a moment before nodding dazedly.

"Yes."

Genma came up behind the chunin, casually slinging his arm over the younger man's shoulders.

"You look out of breath, Iruka." Genma snickered. He had a good idea of what had happened from the look on the chunin's face.

Iruka jolted at that statement and his cheeks turned into a darker shade. Genma burst out laughing while Raidou looked on, amused. Kakashi glared at them.

"Come on, Iruka, let's go." The older nin tugged at his lover's hand and pulled him to where Asuma was having a conversation with Yamato.

=-=-=-=


	7. Chapter 7: I've Got My Love

Chapter 7: I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

=-=-=-=

_Memories of walking home  
From the Christmas party in the falling snow  
Exchanging gifts, exchanging smiles  
Hanging pine cones in the hall_

_Merry Christmas meant lots of whispering  
Special feelings to bridge the difference  
All the years we came together  
For Christmas at home_

_And the radio played in the distance  
O Night, O Holy Night_

_Memories of old Jack Frost  
Frozen pictures upon the glass  
Changing right before your eyes  
With a warm breath from the happy child_

=-=-=-=

"Thank you for hosting the party, Kurenai. It was great." Iruka smiled as the kunoichi gave him a hug.

Kakashi lounged against the wall beside the door, waiting for the short conversation to come to an end. Asuma stepped up beside him and lit his cigarette.

"You know, you are going to have to make up to him." The bearded jounin took a puff from his cigarette. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"So, are you going to fill me in on the details now?" Kakashi muttered as his gaze fixed on his lover.

"I told you. He wasn't happy being at the party. At least that is, until you turned up." Asuma smiled. "Kurenai said he was worrying the entire night, for your safety."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he watched his lover interact with Kurenai. "I know. But there's something else, isn't it?"

Asuma stared at the ceiling. "Well, I heard that he made a wish at the Christmas tree."

Kakashi shifted his glance from the tanned chunin to his friend. Asuma grinned before leaning over to talk to him in a low voice.

=-=-=-=

"Well, we've got to get going now." Iruka stepped towards the door.

"A pity you can't stay longer." Kurenai smiled.

"I would love to. But Kakashi is tired. And not to mention he is still in his uniform. He definitely needs a good bath and change out of those dirty clothes." Iruka laughed. Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"He definitely does."

Kakashi came up behind the chunin and reached out his arm to grab Iruka's coat off the rack, before he place a soft kiss on the nape of the younger man's neck.

"Shall we go?"

Iruka gave a nod.

"We will be off then, Kurenai. Merry Christmas!"

Kurenai laughed. "Merry Christmas to the two of you too. Be sure to be early for tomorrow's Christmas lunch and gift exchange."

"We will." With a polite bow, Iruka exited the apartment with his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his waist.

=-=-=-=

Iruka pulled his coat tighter as he walked beside Kakashi, heading down to the older man's apartment. Kakashi tightened his grip around the chunin's waist and pulled him closer.

"Ruka?"

"Hm?"

Kakashi paused in his steps, halting the chunin as well. Iruka looked at him, puzzled.

"Remember this place?" Kakashi stared at the streets ahead. Iruka blinked for a moment before following his gaze.

The chunin broke into a smile. They were walking down the same street as they had two years ago when they had first exchanged their kiss and made the silent promise to stay together.

"Yeah." Iruka wrapped his arms around the jounin's waist as he leaned in. "How can I forget? It brings back so much memories."

"Yes." Kakashi raked a hand through his silver crown and he turned to his lover. "Ruka, on this same street, I will make you a promise. I can't assure you that I will always be fine when I'm out on a mission. All I can say is that I will try my best to come home safely to you after every mission."

Iruka laughed softly. "What's up with you? You aren't yourself. When did you become so sappy?"

Kakashi snorted. "I'm not."

"But I'm glad that at least you bothered telling me. You know, I wouldn't exactly mind hearing you say that again." Iruka buried his face into the crook of the jounin's neck. Kakashi smiled and rubbed his lover's back in soothing strokes.

"Well, I guess it's worth being the sentimental fool every once in a while then." Kakashi nuzzled the chestnut hair. "But only for you." He whispered. "Only for you."

There was a moment of silence as the two stood on the snow-covered pavement, in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Kakashi. That means a lot to me." Iruka finally muttered.

"I'm glad."

"How did you know?" Iruka asked as he inhaled the scent of his lover.

"What?" Kakashi smiled.

"What I wished for." Iruka kissed the covered neck.

Kakashi laughed softly. "Santa told me."

Iruka smiled and closed his eyes as he tightened his embrace. He had no idea how long they stood under the snow on that path. All he knew was that everything felt right now. The night wasn't cold anymore, because right before him, he had the only warmth that he will ever need.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Snowflakes of Love

**A/N: Yep, final chapter. A day after the actual Christmas Day, but I'm still within the twelve days of Christmas, so I guess, this ain't late yet. ^_^ Hope all of you will enjoy this. And enjoy your holidays!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Snowflakes of Love

=-=-=-=

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
__I won't even wish for snow  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
__Underneath the mistletoe  
__I won't make a list and send it  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
__I won't even stay awake to  
__Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
__Holding on to me so tight  
__What more can I do  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All the lights are shining  
__So brightly everywhere  
__And the sound of children's  
__Laughter fills the air  
__And everyone is singing  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
__Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__This is all I'm asking for  
__I just want to see my baby  
__Standing right outside my door  
__Oh I just want him for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is y__ou_

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stepped out from the shower, dressed in a loose t-shirt and black slacks, running a towel through his wet locks. Iruka wasn't in the room. He shrugged and headed out of the room and began to study the apartment in detail.

His apartment had been tastefully done up and it reflected the festive season that the whole of Konoha was immersed in. A Christmas tree sat in the corner of the living room, the twinkling lights brightening up the dark area. Presents were set below the tree, wrapped in brightly coloured papers.

The windows were imprinted with images of snow flakes and reindeers, made from the snow frost spray. Iruka had decorated the border of the windows with cotton and lightings and mistletoe hung at the entrance between the living room and the kitchen. A birch tree tealight candle holder sat on each end of the mantelpiece in the living room and a white flaming candle nestled on each holder. A poinsettia and ivy arrangements was placed between the two pieces of decorations.

Kakashi was amused as he walked towards the mantelpiece and studied the nine stockings of various colors hanging from it. He fingered one of it and peered inside.

Iruka came up beside him and wrapped a hand around the jounin's arm while the other held on to a cup.

"More decorations up this year, I see." Kakashi grinned.

"Well, if you are going to tell me that pathetic piece of greenery you hang at the door every Christmas is considered a décor, then I have to agree that yes, more decorations are up this year." Iruka smiled. "I was a little delusional to believe that you would do up your place last year. But I wasn't going to make the same mistake this year."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around his lover. "I don't see the need to decorate the place."

"Don't you now?" Iruka leaned in closer.

"Well, not really. Especially when I have someone who does up the decorations now. So who did you rope in to help you this time?"

"Not many." Iruka held the cup of tea out for his lover.

"Tell me. I would need to know if I need to be aware of any traps around." Kakashi chuckled as he took the cup into his hand.

"Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sai."

"Hmm…… I hope Naruto didn't set up any pranks in these decorations."

"No. I kept a close watch over him." Iruka laughed.

Kakashi set the cup on the mantelpiece and tugged at one of the stockings.

"There's too many stockings, don't you think?"

"Nope." Iruka grinned. He reached into one of the stockings and pulled out a tag attached to it. "Every stocking has a name."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and read the scribbling on the tag. "Pakkun? You put up a stocking for him?"

"I put up a stocking for each of your dogs."

"I didn't prepare any presents for them." Kakashi frowned.

"They would be surprise if you do." Iruka chortled. "I've got their presents."

"No wonder Pakkun loves you." Kakashi nuzzled the brown hair. "But there are nine stockings. Why?"

"One is for you."

"Then shouldn't there be ten?" Kakashi played with the stocking absentmindedly.

"Why?"

"Where's yours?" The jounin pulled back and looked at the younger man.

Iruka looked at him bemusedly. "It's at my house."

"Are you going to bring it over?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Iruka studied him for a moment. Then he laughed.

"Well, if Santa is going to bring me presents, wouldn't he bring it to my house?" The chunin winked. "If I leave it at your house, he may miss me."

Kakashi snorted. "I'm sure he won't."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Kakashi reached for the chunin's hand and pulled him over to the couch. "He already handed your present to me." He settled down on the couch, pulling Iruka down beside him.

"Really? Did he come by early this year? Isn't he supposed to come at midnight?" Iruka laughed as he cuddled up against the warm body.

"Yes." Kakashi stroked the soft hair. "He came to me two weeks' ago while I was away on that mission. I met him one night when I was doing my watch duty and thinking about you."

Iruka blushed "Oh? What did he give to you?"

"Well……" The jounin pulled back and stood up. "Wait for me while I go and get it."

The teacher watched in amusement and anticipation as Kakashi walked into his room. A while later, the older man returned, his hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks. Iruka cocked his head in curiosity.

Kakashi returned to his spot beside the chunin and pulled the lean body close against his.

"You know, today marks our second year together." Kakashi started. Iruka smiled and nodded, a sweet feeling worming its way into his heart.

"I've been thinking about this for a few months. And I think I reached my conclusion two weeks ago." Kakashi said, a little softly.

"The night when Father Santa came to look for you?" Iruka was amused.

"Uh…… Yeah." Kakashi mumbled.

"And?" Iruka probed gently.

"Well….." Kakashi hesitated for a moment before he reached into his pocket for a velvet case. Iruka studied the box and raised an eyebrow. It's too big for a ring or necklace and a little too small for a watch.

"Iruka, this is for you." Kakashi said, a little uncertainly, as he flipped the case open.

The chunin sat up immediately and blinked at the contents in the box.

"What is this, Kashi?" Iruka swallowed hard as he stared at the metal reflecting back in his eyes.

"Uh…… Keys?" Kakashi eyed him apprehensively.

"I know. But……" Iruka took in a deep breath. "What is it for?"

"Well……" Kakashi scratched the side of his head nervously. "These are the keys to my front door, the bedroom, study room and all the other locks in this apartment."

"And?" Iruka felt his breath hitching in anticipation.

Kakashi fidgeted uncomfortably. "Iruka, you know, ever since we got together, the only thing I've managed is to get you worried. Every single time I go out on a mission, you will worry for me. And whenever you know that I'm back, no matter how late it is at night, you would come over to check on me to make sure that I don't die of blood loss or anything else."

"Kashi?"

Kakashi shook his head to silence Iruka and placed a hand over the chunin's, watching his every movement.

"I'm lucky to have you, Iruka. I don't deserve you, but you have stuck it through with me for two years, putting up with all my quirks and temperaments and always making sure that I have proper meals and sufficient rest." Kakashi paused.

"I don't want you to worry anymore about how I'm getting on. I want to have someone to come home to literally. I don't want you to stop what you are doing every time you hear that I'm back from a mission and come over immediately to take a look at me. I want you to be here when I'm back from my mission to tend to me personally. I don't want to lie in bed every night, wondering what you are doing. I want to watch you sleep beside me and know that you are safe."

Iruka felt his heart racing as he realized where the conversation was heading to. He smiled and cupped the jounin's face, looking into the single grey eye.

"Just ask, Kakashi. Whatever it is."

Kakashi relaxed a little at the chunin's smile.

"Iruka, move in with me?"

The jounin eyed his lover tentatively as he watched Iruka froze. And then, before he knew it, the chunin's face was mere inches away from his own.

"You know, you don't have to make such a long speech and make yourself so awkward." Iruka grinned. "You could have asked right from the beginning."

"Well, I want you to know what I really think about you." Their lips brushed. "So, are you agreeing to it?" Kakashi smiled.

"Do you think I should go and get the stocking from my house now or tomorrow?" Iruka smirked mischievously.

"Don't have to worry about that. It's late. I will share mine with you for tonight. We can drop by at your apartment tomorrow afternoon to collect it, together with all your other stuff. Oh, we have to make arrangements for you to sell off that apartment too." Kakashi closed the distance and pressed his lips against the younger man's.

Iruka returned the affection and wrapped his arms around the jounin's neck, pulling him closer. Kakashi slipped his tongue into the warm cavern, tasting the flavor that was exquisitely Iruka. The taste that he had missed for weeks while away on that mission. The same mission that had made him realized just how much the chunin meant to him.

He smiled into the kiss when Iruka pressed closer and climbed onto his lap. He lay down on the couch, pulling the younger man on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, Iruka buried his face into the jounin's chest.

"Kashi?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you been thinking about this issue?"

"Four months." Kakashi answered, a little hesitantly.

Iruka propped himself against the jounin's chest and looked at him. "And you never ask me before, why?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know how you would react to it."

"Then why did you decide to ask now?" Iruka threaded his fingers into the silver locks, soothing the jounin.

Kakashi hummed in satisfaction. "When I was away on that mission, I thought about you."

Iruka laughed. "And what about that?"

The jounin cupped the tanned face in his hands. "You mean a lot to me, Iruka. Being away for so long on that mission made me realized just how much I want to spend whatever time I have with you."

Tears brimmed in the corner of the brown orbs as Iruka smiled at the jounin's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, love."

Kakashi grinned. "Anytime."

The village's clock chimed at twelve midnight, breaking into the serenity between the two lovers.

"It's Christmas." Iruka closed his eyes and lay against the broad shoulders below him.

"Yeah." Kakashi stroked his back.

"Santa is coming, isn't he?" Iruka said teasingly. Kakashi laughed.

"He already brought you your present."

"Yes, he did. He brought me two presents, in fact. And it is the best that I have ever received." Iruka's lips quirked up into a contented smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. The first one is that he brought you back to me on Christmas."

"And the second."

Iruka opened his eyes to study the jounin's pale face before shuttering it close again.

"He bound our love together. Securely."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm glad."

Iruka nodded. "Me too." He opened his eyes and lifted himself up a little. "Merry Christmas, Kashi."

As he watched the face in front of him, Kakashi decided that this has been the best Christmas he had ever celebrated in the last thirty years of his life. He stroke the chunin's cheek with a fond look.

"Merry Christmas, love."

=-=-=-=

* * *


End file.
